


Just Like That

by erisgregory



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty plotless Kurtbastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

They roll and now Kurt's on top. He lifts up and gets his feet under him, both planted firm on the bed so he can hold himself steady as Sebastian fucks up relentlessly into him.  
"Fuck, yeah, just like that." Kurt sighs, his eyes rolling back as his hands wrap around the top of the headboard.

"Christ, Kurt, look at you just take it, fuck." Sebastian pounds his ass from below, the thrusts deep but hurried, quick staccato movements that slap skin against skin until their breathy gasps are just background filler.

Kurt's cock bobs heavy and hard and with each thrust it bounces down and slaps against Sebastian's stomach sending Kurt closer and closer to the edge. He wants to come so bad it almost hurts now.

Sebastian is right there with him, taking care of him before he can think to do it for himself. He wraps his fist around Kurt's cock and just holds on letting the movement of their bodies do all the work.

"Oh god, oh god," Kurt chants.

"You wanna come for me baby, you wanna come like this?" Sebastian huffs out, but Kurt shakes his head which surprises them both a little.

Kurt slips back down, down on his knees, so he can take Sebastian deeper and both of them moan with the shift in position. 

"Like this, fuck me slow like this," Kurt whispers gruffly as he begins to rock his hips slowly.

Sebastian doesn't need to be told twice and he joins in the rhythm, slow and steady, and Kurt replaces Sebastian's hand with his own.

"Oh yeah, so good baby." He murmurs. Sebastian grips Kurt hard around the waist, his thumbs digging into the flesh a little rough, but Kurt needs that feeling and Sebastian knows it. He needs it to feel grounded because he's so undone at this point that his whole body is shaking.

"That's right, I've got you gorgeous," Sebastian tells him. "Wanna see you come baby, come for me."

Kurt loses the rhythm then and just pushes down, swiveling his hips in little stunted movements and then he's coming with a shout over his hand onto Sebastian's stomach and chest. His eyes are closed, his head lolling, but Sebastian just rocks up into him, reminding him to come back.

Their eyes meet, Kurt's pleasure blown and sated, and Sebastian's dark still with need, and Kurt valiantly begins to move his hips again. God bless his boyfriend's stamina. Sebastian runs his finger through Kurt's come and lifts it to Kurt's mouth. Kissed red lips close over it and Kurt sucks it in with a moan before pulling off with a slick pop. Sebastian moves to gather more with his finger, but Kurt stops him, shoving Sebastian's hands above his head roughly. Sebastian complies, leaving his hands still on the pillow and waits to see what's coming next. Kurt trails his own finger through the white streaks and licks at them slowly before bending down to kiss Sebastian hot and dirty as Sebastian picks the pace back up. He can't help it. Kurt is too fucking sexy like this.

The taste of Kurt's come mingling between them on their tongues sends Sebastian into a frenzy. He's moaning and gasping and any minute he's going shoot his load so hard, but that train of thought gets interrupted by Kurt slipping off of him.

Sebastian whines in frustration but is happily surprised as his boyfriend strips off the condom and sinks his mouth over Sebastian's dick. Sebastian is so close and the way Kurt sucks him down is so perfect that he almost comes right then. He doesn't though. He barely manages to stop himself before urging Kurt to back off. Sebastian has something else in mind now too.

He curls his fingers around Kurt's neck and holds him just off the tip of his dick and then he begins jerking himself off. Kurt catches on, but he still tries to surge forward and get his mouth on Sebastian's cock so Sebastian squeezes just a little around Kurt's neck, eliciting the most tortured sound and also causing Kurt to nestle tight against Sebastian's body. It's as if the need to touch is heightened for him because he can't have Sebastian in his mouth right now.

"Please, Bastian, please..." Kurt pulling out the nickname is hardly fair right now but the sight of those red, wet lips so close, just right off the edge of the head of his cock is exactly what Sebastian wants. 

"Open," Sebastian grunts. Kurt complies by dropping his mouth wider and a breath later Sebastian is splashing his deliciously pink tongue with ropes of semen. He releases Kurt's neck and Kurt sinks over him, sucking him down, licking and cleaning every last drop of come from his dick before climbing back up and cover Sebastian's mouth in a lazy, but still filthy hot kiss.

"Jesus H. Christ, babe," Sebastian mumbles as Kurt settles in the crook of his arm.

Kurt is already drifting off to sleep cuddled close, his eyelids closed, his breathing heavy but even. He hums his satisfaction in the way that always makes Sebastian's stomach swoop pleasantly.

"Love you, Kurt," he sighs and lets his eyes slide closed.

"I know," Kurt teases so softly and that's the last he hears as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
